


Sam Winchester x Reader | Red Hot Wedding

by Queen_Crowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Assassination, Blood, Contracts, Deadline, Deals, Death, Depressing, F/M, Ghosts, Guidance, Guilt, Hell, Hellhounds, Help, Hunter - Freeform, Sad, Secrets, Widow, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, angel - Freeform, heal, sam girl, surprise, upsetting, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Crowley/pseuds/Queen_Crowley
Summary: "Sam smiled, knowing the timing was right now, he inched closer to you, slowly pulling the veil over your head to reveal your face. He audibly gasped. 'You look even more beautiful with your veil off, Y/N,' he said softly as he looked at you. You giggled in response."The Reader, Y/N, and Sam Winchester finally tie the knot. They're happy at their wedding and they're both living the moment until the unexpected happens, and the lives of both Sam Winchester and the reader are changed forever. ORIGINAL IDEA/IMAGINE HERE: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/148515631040/anon-- INTERACTIVEFICS RECOMMENDED FOR THIS X READER! --





	

You waited a long time for this one special moment. You remember how, just years before, you met the love of your life and still wished in your mind that he liked you back and you would be together. Surprisingly, he did, and ever since that day you've been happy together. You and Sam Winchester met three years ago on a warm, sunny afternoon. It was almost like something out of a love story. You couldn't even believe it was happening.

This, however, was absolutely unbelievable.

You walked down the aisle in your beautiful, long white dress. Nails painted, hair done, makeup done... you looked absolutely stunning. You wondered how much Sam anticipated pulling the veil over your face, revealing the beauty underneath, and kissing you. You waited so long for the kiss. Slow steps accompanied by Here Comes the Bride played out around you; you still couldn't believe it. Everybody watched and waited, everyone's eyes on you.

Finally, you were face to face with the one person that you had trusted all these years. Who let you in on all of his secrets. The one who was there for you when you were sad. Sam smiled and held your hand as you walked up the steps and stood across from him. The priest began reciting words you had heard so many times before... except, this time, he said it for you and Sam. Your eyes glowed as you looked at your lover. He mouthed the words, 'You look beautiful, Y/N.'

Minutes passed. They seemed like hours; you just wanted to officially be Mrs. Y/N Winchester. Words continued to spill from the priest's mouth smoothly; he had definitely done wedding ceremonies before. He knew what he was doing. He payed attention, looking back and forth at both you and your soon-to-be husband. Sam couldn't look at the priest at all. He couldn't pay attention; he was too distracted by you. You, the love of his life. This was your moment. The moment both of you had been waiting so long for.

It came time when both of you had to say your wedding vows; naturally, Sam went first. He had been waiting for the moment he got to say all those sweet things to you. He was nervous, adjusting his tie a bit as he laughed. His brother, Dean, and his husband Castiel both chuckled at Sam's nervousness. "Just go already, Sammy! Give Y/N what she wants to hear!" Dean called from the excited audience.

Sam didn't pay attention to his brother... at least, not today. This very minute, he was focused on you. "Y/N. Ever since I met you, you've been the one thing that has lighted my path. Since I was a boy, I thought that I would never get to see the day I would marry. To be honest, I lost more people than I kept."

The look in Sam's eyes showed great emotion. It was a mixture of happiness or sadness; either way, he looked like he was about to cry. He continued.

"I just want you to know... you know most of the things that have happened to me. You know who my past self was... all the wrong-doings that I commited. However, you're still here, and you're still clinging onto me. That's enough reason for me to marry you today. After thinking about it long and hard... I really didn't expect this day to come so soon. Or if at all, for that matter. I'm happy it did, though. I love you, Y/N... Don't ever forget that."

You smiled and blushed under your veil. You really had no words; honestly, you felt like you were going to cry too. He grabbed both of your hands now, inching closer to you. The procession continued.

You both exchanged rings. First, Sam put your ring on. Then, you put his ring on. It was absolutely beautiful. You both repeated a few words after the priest as your rings were exchanged. Then, finally, those seven words you wanted to hear for so long.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Sam smiled, knowing the timing was right now, he inched closer to you, slowly pulling the veil over your head to reveal your face. He audibly gasped. "You look even more beautiful with your veil off, Y/N," he said softly as he looked at you. You giggled in response.

He carressed your cheek, pulling you towards him as he grabbed the back of your neck tenderly and leaned in, about to kiss you.

_Bang._

You felt a sharp pain in your head. It felt like a headache at first, but then you found everything spinning around you. Your head felt a breeze and your ears rang. You began to grow cold, finding yourself falling over. Time stopped around you, everything was in slow motion. Your ears could barely hear anything. In fact, now thinking about it, your eyesight was completely shot and blurry. You saw black lines in your head.

Blood...? No. It couldn't be.

Your new husband ran to you, scooping you up in his arms as he panicked. "Y/N! Y/N! Castiel, quick, do something!" He yelled. You could hear him only slightly.

Castiel got up and looked at Sam, quickly running over to her. She couldn't feel it, but he put two hands on her forehead.

Then, everything went black.

\--

Sam tried everything. He layed there for an entire two hours trying to find some way to revive you. He knew you were dead. His hands and his suit were covered in crimson blood. At least he knew that you weren't anything you hadn't already claimed to be. You were human.

He still had yet to tell you, however, about his past... exactly the way it actually was. All Sam told you was how his mother died at a young age, how he was forced into the family business. He remembered the joke you used to make about him being a mob boss. He laughed almost silently as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Please... I know you said to keep living if you passed... it was almost as if you knew this would happen..." Sam sniffed, "But please... Y/N... don't leave me like this. I will sacrifice myself. After all, 'Sacrifice is the Winchester way.'"

Sam continued to look down at you. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you. Your beautiful, warm glow was now faded. You were a soft shade of blue. Your skin was cold. Sam knew you were dead.

"Come on, Y/N. Don't end up like Jessica..." he pleaded with your corpse. Obviously, no response. He sobbed.

There was the sound of fluttering wings. Sam knew what that sound was, turning around immediately to find Castiel standing at the base of a tall oak tree that stood a fair way away from your body, lying limply in your widowed husband's arms. Castiel put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, I'm sorry for your loss," he mumbled.

"Me too... How could I let this happen?" Sam continued to tear up, teardrop after teardrop running down his pale cheeks. He was torn.

"You didn't know. It wasn't your fault, Sam."

Then, he heard another voice. It was... you.

"Y/N...?" Sam stood in disbelief. He couldn't believe what was happening happened.

"I don't have much time," you said, "They're coming to try and get me again."

It was obvious now that you really were dead, and that you were just a ghost. You didn't want to think of it either, but your apparition was still in a wedding gown, tears streaming down your face. You and Sam almost looked like twins in the moment. Sam had a vengeful look in his eye. "Who's coming for you?"

You looked back into Sam's hazel eyes, being hesitant to say. "It's not important. I just wanted to say goodbye one last time, and..."

Your apparition faded away before you could finish what you had to say to Sam. The Winchester snapped his head to look back at your body before continuing to be upset. He decided then and there he would find out what exactly happened to you. He decided that, no matter what, he would find out who did this to you. It would not be a very happy reunion, that was for sure. Because one thing was certain... Sam should have seen it coming.

\--

Your vision went black after Sam saw your apparition. You were a ghost; now you knew that much. But how much did you actually know?

You should have told him sooner... you should have told him about the deal you made. You should have told him about the demons. You still hated you didn't get the chance to tell him. You were going to tell him when you both finally finished at the wedding. Even though it would have broken his heart, he needed to know the truth. After all, you both had gotten this far, hadn't you?

Now was a bigger question: where were you? Your dress had been slightly torn from the hellhounds that had to hunt you down after you died and became an apparition. Your hair was a mess, as well as your makeup now. Your vision became clearer and you remembered. You were in Hell.

As you sat up, you realized that you were on a couch in front of a fireplace. Fireplaces in Hell? Really?

You looked around, only to hear someone behind you. They had a thick, grovelly, British accent as they uttered those two words you heard years before... the reason you made the deal in the first place:

"Hello, Darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm back again with a new story, hopefully you guys liked this! Also, I brought virtual tissues for you just in case you need them!
> 
> I saw this imagine and I thought it would be interesting to make, so I decided to take the task to heart. If you guys liked it, give it some kudos! If you LOVED it, you should leave a comment. 
> 
> To answer all of you: Yes, I will be making more x readers. If you have an idea for one (because I run out of ideas easily) you can always comment below with an idea! 
> 
> And, again. More feedback in the comments for this story, the better my story will be. I might go back time from time and tweak this, so! 
> 
> ♥️ Queen Crowley ♥️


End file.
